Obsession
by minifantome
Summary: OS. "Laisse-moi Malefoy, ta présence m'indispose." Il avait envie de la corrompre, de faire valser ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme d'habitude, les personnes et l'univers appartiennent à notre adulée JKR.**

**J'hésite un peu avec cet OS… J'ai quelques idées et j'envisage de faire un two-shoot ou une mini fiction (mais rien de très conséquent). Je voudrais avoir votre avis là-dessus :s. Merci de me lire :) j'aime que vous lisiez ! Et bien évidemment, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Il ne savait pas qui elle était. A la réflexion, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Elle était trop mystérieuse, trop _elle_ pour ça. Elle l'avait surpris plus qu'aucune autre femme n'avait su le faire. Ce n'était pas simplement son corps. C'était aussi son esprit. Il était presque devenu fou à force d'être possédé par elle. Il refusait de dire qu'il était amoureux. Jamais il ne le serait. Jamais il ne pourrait laisser son cœur être prisonnier d'une femme ou d'un homme, peu importe. Elle était elle, tout simplement. Il se sentait vivant auprès d'elle. Il n'avait rien voulu de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Tout ça, c'était sa faute à elle. Si elle n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, rien ne se serait passé de cette manière. Elle ne s'était jamais donné de grands airs pour lui. Il ne savait pas si un jour, elle avait changé. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il se sentait si vivant. Jamais il n'aurait pu décrire, à personne, ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme. L'amour n'existait pas et il n'existerait jamais.

La première fois, il l'insultait. Comme à son habitude. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était comme si être méchant avec elle lui permettait d'expier ses fautes passées. Il était violent avec une créature impure, et tout était soudainement légitimé pour lui, en lui. Tout était clair et logique. Il devait lui faire mal. Et il lui en avait fait. Du moins il l'avait espéré. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle le haïsse. Tout. Il se disait que de cette manière, elle viendrait le chercher pour lui faire mal à son tour, et il pourrait se venger.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme il le voulait. Ce jour là, lorsqu'il l'avait cherchée, elle était sans doute plus vulnérable que d'ordinaire. Elle était douce et fragile. Elle traînait dans un couloir avec tous ses bouquins trop lourds pour elle dans les bras. Il lui avait fait mal, encore. Mais ça n'avait pas été pareil… Elle n'avait pas répliqué et avait simplement paru lasse et peut-être même triste.

« Alors sang de bourbe ? On est perdue sans Saint-Potty et la belette ? Ou est ce qu'il est ton balafré de protecteur ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Oh, mais c'est que tu aurais presque perdu ta répartie Granger ! D'où te viens cette faible capacité de réponse ? Je vais m'ennuyer si tu reste aussi ridiculement plate.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Ils avaient marqués un temps d'arrêt, puis il avait décidé de taper là où ça fait mal.

« Dis moi, j'ai entendu les sœurs Patil parler et dire que tu es amoureuse. Là tu sais, je me suis dit : Quoi ? Nan attend… J'y crois pas… Les créatures inférieures étaient pourtant, me semblait-il, incapable de sentiments… tu m'étonneras toujours Granger… Le pauvre… Tu vas le salir avec tes mots et tes mains… Et qui est cet homme malchanceux que tu vas harceler ?

-Laisse-moi Malefoy, ta présence m'indispose. »

Elle était partie avec un regard blasé, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir dans lequel il l'avait interpellée. Il avait difficilement supporté que ses insultes ne l'atteignent pas. Elle avait haussé les épaules, comme si elle était profondément lasse de cette petite guéguerre entre eux et qu'elle avait envie de passer à autre chose. Drago ne douta pas un instant qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron Weasley. La belette. Une idée creuse germa alors dans son esprit. Il avait envie de lui faire mal… Encore plus mal. Il avait envie de la corrompre, de faire valser ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru. De la faire devenir folle. Et ainsi, il pourrait encore expier ses fautes, se faire pardonner, légitimer.

C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu plus vivant. Il avait cherché Hermione, partout, tout le temps. Il s'était tout d'abord appliqué à repérer toutes ses mimiques et tous ses froncements de sourcils pour pouvoir lui en faire la remarque par la suite. Pour lui faire croire qu'il lui portait un intérêt quelconque. Et une fois qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, il la détruirait, encore, jusqu'à la rendre inoffensive et inerte. Jusqu'à ce que toutes ses fautes soient expiées. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement détruite.

Il avait décidé de l'insulter avec plus de modération. Pour la déstabiliser, mais aussi pour qu'elle le déteste un peu moins. Ça l'amusait de voir passer dans les yeux de la Gryffondor de l'hésitation quand il se montrait un minimum cordial avec elle. Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui représenterait parfaitement ce dans quoi elle allait se fourrer. Elle allait devenir folle. Elle ne saurait plus qui choisir. Lui ou ses amis ? Elle finirait par le choisir lui, sans aucun doute. Il serait alors tout en mesure de piétiner son amour propre et de lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer. Ni elle, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Un sourire de satisfaction étira son visage tandis qu'il repensait à son plan diabolique. Depuis qu'il chassait cette fille, il avait appris à la connaître un peu mieux. Ses habitudes, ses joies, ses peines. Presque plus rien ne lui échappait. Il savait et il avait totalement conscience de chercher à obtenir les faveurs d'une sang de bourbe doublée d'un rat de bibliothèque. Mais ça lui était égal. Il ne ferait que rendre la mission du seigneur des ténèbres plus simple. Depuis combien de temps de s'était-il pas autant amusé ? Il n'en savait rien. Cette fille l'avait rendu fou, c'est certain.

* * *

La deuxième fois, il avait été la coincer dans un coin. Il la guettait depuis un moment déjà. Le couloir était sombre, l'heure tardive. Il était sur que personne ne pourrait les voir. Mais il était évident qu'elle avait peur. Elle craignait sans doute que ses amis la trouve à fricoter avec un Serpentard. Drago Malefoy et ses yeux gris. Drago Malefoy et sa gueule bien foutue.

Il avait rigolé lorsque l'hésitation s'était à nouveau peinte sur le visage de la Gryffondor tandis qu'elle jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Elle avait froncé les sourcils. Il s'était approché près d'elle. Son parfum lui était parvenu dans un vague impossible à réfréner. Il avait fermé les yeux malgré lui. Elle sentait bon. C'était une proie de qualité. Ça aurait pu l'être si elle n'avait pas été aussi sale à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il avait saisit sa main. Elle était chaude, il avait frissonné.

« Alors Sang de bourbe… Weasley et toi c'est pas encore officiel ? On ne vous voit jamais ensemble… T'as pas encore réussit à sortir avec ce traître à son sang ?

Ta gueule Malefoy ! »

Son ton était cassant, sa voix tremblait de rage. Drago prit un plaisir certain à constater la verve avec laquelle elle lui répondait. Il attrapa son bras pour le tordre dans son dos. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur mais ne prononça aucun mot supplémentaire. Elle avait plongé dans ses yeux. Il était perdu dans l'immensité de son regard, de sa saleté, d'elle. Elle lui résistait et il n'aimait pas ça. Ses mains s'étaient accrochées à elle d'une manière plus prononcée tandis qu'il grognait.

« Me parles pas sur ce ton Granger… »

Elle renifla avec dédain. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait absolument pas continuer sur cette dangereuse voie, il serra un peu plus son poignet. Elle grimaça mais ne quitta toujours pas ses yeux. Elle était insolente avec lui, et il ne le permettrait pas. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'elle lui tienne tête aussi longtemps. Il devait la blesser, lui faire mal au plus profond d'elle pour qu'elle baisse enfin les yeux et qu'elle cesse de maintenir son regard avec un air aussi hautain.

Il promena ses yeux sur son visage, détaillant chaque grain de beauté qu'il connaissait par cœur à force d'observations acharnées. Elle l'obsédait. La blesser était devenu un passe temps dont il ne pouvait plus se séparer. Sa main libre vint toucher la joue d''Hermione. Elle eu un sursaut et le regarda d'un air furieux. Oui, c'est ça… Obnubilé par cette femme.

La douceur de sa peau la fit frémir. Il avait tellement envie de la griffer pour savoir si son sang était aussi sale qu'on le lui avait appris. Elle restait là, plongée dans ses yeux. Et elle était belle, incroyablement belle au fond de ses yeux. Il voulait se détacher maintenant, et lui faire mal. Mais il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il lui ferait mal en la regardant dans les yeux, plongé dans l'immensité de son esprit et de son âme et qu'elle le verrait clairement la détruire. Il comprit aussi qu'il perdrait encore un peu plus de lui au fond de cette fille qui le rendait fou, obsessionnel. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller au bout. Pour expier ses fautes, pour avoir raison de lui faire mal, pour avoir raison de tenter de la détruire.

Il regarda un instant ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle respirait fort. Sa main parcouru sa nuque. Elle rougit, toujours furieuse sans doute. Elle se mordit la lèvre, passa sa langue par-dessus. Elle finissait par être trop sexy pour être réelle. C'était stupide de la voir ainsi. Elle ne parlait pas, tous ses mots passaient dans ses yeux. Il s'appuya davantage contre elle et sentit les formes de son corps au travers de ses vêtements. Elle cilla et se mit à trembler. Lui aussi était secoué de frissons. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle était son obsession, elle était Elle. Il lui fallait lui faire du mal. Il lui fallait la faire tomber amoureuse. Sa main caressa sa bouche, passant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es sale. »

Sa voix était rauque sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Il desserra un peu sa prise et la main d'Hermione tenta de s'échapper. Il la serra plus fort, de nouveau. Elle gémit de douleur. Il devenait fou. Elle ne finissait pas de le rendre fou, avec sa fierté et sa fragilité. Il sentit son souffle court et saccadé sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait bon, elle était elle, encore et encore. Son corps lui faisait mal. Partout. Il était brûlant, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Elle le rendait malade. Il ne cessait de frissonner, perdu dans les yeux marron d'Hermione. Elle était elle.

Il sentait qu'il était au bord d'un précipice duquel il ne pourrait jamais remonter s'il tombait. Il ne pouvait donner de nom à ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop fort. Elle était indécente, belle et furieuse. Il avait l'impression d'imploser. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour se libérer de son emprise, c'était de la rendre folle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca lui fit mal. Ce fut douloureux. Son corps se tendit à un tel point qu'il sentit tous ses muscles se torde. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça. Il croyait. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un monde lumineux. Plus rien n'était comme avant, elle était trop douce, trop elle, trop parfumée. Il devenait fou, encore.

Elle lui répondit. Et il tomba dans le précipice. Sa bouche joua avec la sienne un moment avant qu'elle libère finalement une de ses mains pour la poser dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chaleur. Elle eu des gestes désordonnés et farfouilla un peu partout dans sa robe de sorcier. Il se sentit fondre sous ses doigts. Elle gémit presque imperceptiblement tandis qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus contre elle. Il était fou, c'était certain. Il devait cesser cette douleur qui le submergeait au creux de ses reins. Il se recula doucement, écartant son visage du sien. L'appel de ses lèvres ne cessa pas pour autant et elle le fixait, ses yeux marron dans les siens.

« Je ne suis pas un ange Drago. »

Elle avait prononcé son prénom. Il était délicieux dans sa bouche. Elle avait relevé un sourcil. Elle avait sourit. Elle était si belle et si pure. Et si indécente. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Il avait voulu lui faire mal et il s'était blessé lui. Elle était partie. Il n'avait jamais oublié qu'elle était son obsession.

* * *

Il pensait qu'il était tombé au fond du trou. Mais il ne savait pas encore que le fond n'était pas atteint. Il l'atteignit un autre jour. Celui ou elle se donna à lui toute entière. Il avait compris que c'était la première fois pour elle. Elle était fragile dans ses bras. Il avait encore essayé de lui faire mal. Il l'avait dévorée de sa bouche et finalement, il était resté accroché à elle si fort qu'elle avait crié de douleur.

Il l'avait laissée pendant qu'elle dormait. Il s'était plongé dans la contemplation de son corps, de ses mains, de ses soupirs. Les souvenirs ne cessaient de lui revenir par vagues incessantes. Elle était trop elle, trop douce. Elle était sauvage. Non, elle n'était pas un ange. Il avait compris pourquoi elle avait accepté. Ses mains avaient convulsé et elle avait posé ses doigts sur son torse pour le caresser. Il avait frissonné et repoussée aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Elle s'était recroquevillée et sa voix avait presque perdu sa fierté quand elle lui avait dit : « C'est de toi que je suis amoureuse. »

Il avait compris qu'elle pleurait. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'avait pas pu la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il devait rendre ça légitime. Il fallait que ce soit vrai, que ce soit quelque chose qu'il ne regretterait jamais. Mais c'était trop tard, il était tombé et avait touché le fond du gouffre. Il ne voulait plus lui faire mal, il n'avait plus rien à légitimer. Elle l'avait rendu fou. Elle l'avait rendu vivant. Il la détestait, elle le rendait si faible qu'il en était écœuré. Il l'avait laissé s'endormir et il était parti. Il savait qu'il finirait pas achever son cœur plein de bravoure. Et il n'en avait plus envie. Il avait le gout de sa peau dans sa bouche et ne voulait plus partir.

* * *

Il l'avait croisée dans un couloir. Elle avait baissé la tête. Il n'avait pas supporté de ne pas voir ses yeux. Il voulait s'y plonger, il voulait y mourir, y brûler. Il l'avait forcée à relever la tête en la prenant par le menton. Elle avait un air de défi. Elle n'avait pas cillé quand il s'était perdu encore une fois en la fixant de ses yeux glacés.

« Je te déteste. »

Il la détestait. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il avait saisit un tremblement dans son corps. Elle avait sans doute envie de pleurer. Elle le privait du contact fou de ses yeux. Il voulait se perdre en elle, encore. Elle était tout ce qui le rendait vivant. Sa bouche était venue sur sa joue pour récupérer ses larmes. Il voulait toujours plus d'elle. Il voulait tout d'elle. Entièrement. Il la voulait sans arrêt, sans aucune interruption, jusqu'à la mort. Il avait fourré sa tête dans ses cheveux, sentant son odeur. Sa bouche était descendue dans son cou. Il l'avait mordu. Elle avait rejeté la tête en arrière pour le laisser faire. Elle était mortelle. Il la détestait. Elle l'empoisonnait. Il avait seulement voulu s'amuser et ça l'avait rendu fou.

Elle avait approché son visage du sien, son souffle l'avait nargué en parcourant sa joue, ses lèvres. Il la détestait, elle et son foutu courage, elle et sa vérité sans faille. Il avait résisté à l'envie de l'embrasser et il était partit sans un regard. Après ça, il avait rêvé d'elle et de son corps toutes les nuits. Il entendait son rire et ses soupirs raisonner dans sa tête, ses yeux le regardaient. Il voulait son corps, il la voulait elle, toute entière. Encore et pour lui seul. Elle était son pêché. Elle était sa folie.

* * *

Il avait voulu oublié. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle sorte de son esprit. Il pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être l'oublier avec le corps d'une autre. Il n'avait jamais trop connu de femmes. Ca ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé, il avait des choses plus importantes en tête.

Mais maintenant, il voulait simplement se défaire de cette obsession lancinante qui lui faisait mal au corps, à l'âme. En lui, au plus profond. Il était drogué à la texture de sa peau. Il avait suffit d'une seule fois pour qu'il se perdre à cause d'elle. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet et il était certain qu'aucune autre ne lui referait jamais.

Il avait attiré Pansy dans une classe vide. Il avait tellement envie qu'Hermione disparaisse de son esprit et qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il souhaitait ardemment que les traces invisibles qu'elle avait laissées sur sa peau avec ses mains disparaissent. Il ne voulait plus avoir l'impression qu'elle le caressait sans cesse.

Il avait voulu ressentir du désir pour Pansy. Mais il n'avait pas réussit. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione et son sourire, ses soupirs, son corps qui n'arrêtait pas de se cambrer quand il la touchait. Elle était belle et pure. Elle n'était pas un ange et c'était à lui qu'elle l'avait montré. Il avait envie d'hurler de désespoir.

Il avait pris la bouche de Pansy avec la sienne avec une telle violence qu'elle avait griffé son bras. Il n'avait pas envie de faire du bien à qui que se soit. Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Pourquoi avait-il pris un plaisir aussi fou à _la_ faire trembler ? À _lui_ faire perdre la tête ?

Il ne savait pas trop comment elle avait fait pour les trouver. Il ne le savait pas encore aujourd'hui. Elle était entrée dans la pièce. Son corps était beau, mouvant, elle était lumineuse. Il avait détourné son regard de Pansy pour se plonger dans ses yeux, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Les yeux. Il avait eu envie de pleurer. C'était la première fois de sa vie. Mais elle était trop belle. Elle était trop pure pour qu'il ne soit pas fou au point d'en mourir, d'en pleurer pour elle.

Il avait voulu détourner son regard. Lui faire mal, la faire disparaitre enfin de sa vie, pour toujours, qu'elle le quitte, qu'elle l'abandonne, que son corps cesse de le harceler avec ses formes douces et voluptueuses.

Ses lèvres s'étaient à nouveau posées méchamment sur celles de Pansy qui avait gloussé de plaisir. Peut-être était-elle heureuse que quelqu'un voit à quel point Drago et elle était fait pour être ensemble ?

Hermione n'avait pas bougé, elle était restée là. Il sentait qu'elle se vidait de son courage et ça lui fit mal, encore. Il avait mal pour elle. Elle lui faisait mal. Il voulait se perdre dans son corps. Elle lui manquait trop, il souffrait. Tout en lui criait à la torture. Elle était cette torture instable qui le rongeait. Il brûlait à l'intérieur.

Elle souffla doucement dans l'ombre de la salle de classe vide. Il sentit toute son attention se reporter sur lui et la douleur s'estompa. Il s'efforça d'embrasser Pansy avec adoration.

« Drago, s'il te plait… »

Encore cette voix, ce ton. Elle était si douce et en même temps si froide avec lui. Si fière et si triste d'avoir cédé. Elle marcha dans l'ombre. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la chemise entrouverte de Drago qui laissait entrevoir sa peau blême. Elle continua de le détruire doucement quand elle posa sa main dans son cou. Ses doigts le firent frissonner, ses yeux l'appelaient, encore. Pansy voulu intervenir, mais la main de Drago saisit brusquement son poignet pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste.

« Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous enfin ! Lâche-moi ! Tu… »

Le sort de mutisme la toucha rapidement et lui donna le tournis. Elle se débattit rageusement pour se défaire de la poigne de son ami. Hermione ne la regardait pas. Drago se plongea dans ses yeux. _Enfin_. Son cœur battit furieusement. La voix d'Hermione était encore timide, bien qu'assurée.

« Drago, s'il te plait… Dis-moi que c'est moi que tu veux… Et prends-moi. »

Non, elle n'était pas un ange. Aucun doute ne pouvait être permis là-dessus. Sa main à elle caressa son visage, sa peau blanche et brûlante. Il la voulait. Il l'avait toujours voulue, il la voulait sans arrêt, sans aucun répit. Il voulait la posséder, sentir encore sa peau, l'entendre, la voir rire, pleurer, vivre avec elle, pour elle. Il n'était pas seulement fou à cause de son corps. Il l'était aussi à cause de son esprit, de la façon dont elle savait briller, de ses yeux profonds qui reflétaient son âme. Il en souffrait, il en avait mal. Il avait si mal qu'il aurait pu mourir tant il la désirait, il la voulait. Entièrement. Pas seulement ici et maintenant dans ses bras musclés, mais tout le temps. Toute sa vie.

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'avait dit. Il avait prononcé ces mots qu'il s'était interdit de dire un jour à qui que se soit. Son cœur et son âme l'avaient forcé maintenant qu'il était prisonnier d'elle pour toujours.

Hermione se plongea plus fort dans ses yeux. Il voyait des larmes y monter. L'émotion le prit. Son cœur se serra. Il n'avait jamais autant sentit son cœur qu'avec elle. Il était vivant. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Ses grands yeux innocents et heureux le fixaient avec espoir. Il la voulait encore, plus fort.

Pansy avait cessé de se débattre. Elle aussi pleurait. Sans doute le désespoir de perdre l'homme dont elle était amoureuse depuis des années.

Drago attira la Serpentard à lui, et s'approcha de la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et poussa Pansy dans la lumière du couloir. Un rayon de lumière flotta quelques instants dans la salle de classe. Puis, il pointa sa baguette magique sur la tempe de la jeune fille et dit : « _Oubliettes_. »

Le visage de Pansy devint totalement inexpressif tandis qu'elle regardait vaguement autour d'elle.

« Retourne à la salle commune. Et souviens toi que je… Je déteste Hermione Granger. »

Pansy hocha docilement la tête et disparu au coin de couloir.

Il se tourna dans la pénombre. Elle était toujours là, criante de vérité. Elle l'attendait. Elle l'avait attendu de la même manière que lui l'avait attendue. Sa vérité, sa folie, son obsession. Hermione Granger. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, oubliant qui il était.


End file.
